Reasons for Affection
by BrightSakura
Summary: Why would he keep pushing her away when she has so many reasons to love him? Post-war SasuSaku Sasuke x Sakura Swearing/Angst
1. The Start of Something New

**Chapter One: The Start Of Something New**

It had been a year since Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha. He realized his foolish mistakes and did all he could to repent. The elders didn't believe the 16 year-old boy when he apologized, however they accepted him back with a harsh punishment. The scars on his back were still visible, and the brand on his chest still stayed. For a week he wasn't allowed to leave his house and for a month he was forbidden to speak to any of the villagers, as they all just couldn't trust him.

Now here he was, 17 years-old and still not trusted. It was okay for him though, at least he still had Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and unfortunately his fan girls. Thankfully, Ino got over him and went with Sai. Karin was no longer crushing on Sasuke, instead she moved on and tried flirting with Suigetsu - but last time he checked, they hated each other.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started once they returned to the village.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Ummnn, well," She said, her cheeks pink, "I-um kinda want to ask-um..."

"Okay, which one are you? You're starting to act like Hinata." Sasuke commented.

"Oh-well I kinda wanted to ask if you wanted to-"

"Go on a date?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Oh-um y-yeah. I guess you could say that," Sakura took a deep breath and continued, "There's a new place that just opened up that I wanna try out; I hear their tea is really good."

"So it's a date then," Sasuke replied, "Okay, meet me at Ichiraku Ramen at 8:00 a.m. sharp. Got it?" Sasuke stated.

"Okay, thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura waved at Sasuke trotted to his house. 'Did Sasuke-kun really accept me? I mean, is he really starting to like me? Or does he pity me...? I wonder...' Sakura thought.

"RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!"

"Ugghhhnnmm." Sakura moaned as she glared toward her alarm clock, "Why do I have this damn thing anyway?"

Sakura sat up looked at the time: 7:47. "Ahh damn, It's almost 8!" She exclaimed.

Sakura dashed to her closet and started to get changed.

-MEANWHILE-

Sasuke finished getting dressed after he took a shower, his hair still wet and drying. Sasuke's outfit was simple, he was wearing a loose male kimono with a blue top, showing off the middle of his chest with an Uchiha fan on the back of the shirt and black silk pants. Once he was walking out the door, he put on an anbu styled mask on the side of his head and black open toed shoes.

As he walked down the road, the villagers all stared at him, occasionally spitting on him as he walked passed to his destination. "Excuse me, pardon me!" Cried a feminine voice. Sasuke smirked, 'Sakura' he thought as he looked up, 'at least she cares about me the most.'

Sakura stopped in front of him and bowed, "I'm so sorry for being late!" She said, "I was late you see and-"

Sasuke took in her appearance. She was wearing a short skirted light pink kimono with rose like patterns and black shorts underneath. The obi she wore was a deep red with a light pink cloth to keep it in place. Her short hair was slightly wavy with a small, cherry blossom decoration complementing her hair. For her shoes, she was wearing her regular black, high top, open toes shoes, 'A bit over the top, are we? Then again, I'm wearing something similar...' The Uchiha thought.

Sasuke continued to take in her extravagant appearance when she suddenly spoke, "So where is the tea place?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. "Are you saying you don't know?" Sasuke questioned, "You're the one who asked me out."

"Well I wasn't exactly thinking here okay? I just wanna hang out with you after all these years. I mean...you know where I'm coming from right-"

"No I don't know where you're 'coming from', people like you need to remember you're nothing like me. And you're lucky I happen to know the directions to the damn place, let's go…"

"Right, sorry about that."

"Stop apologizing so much...people will take advantage of that flaw." The Uchiha stated bluntly.

As the pinkette walked behind him, she couldn't help but think…'Who am I kidding? He's just going out with me because he's sympathetic.'

"Quit the moping, Sakura. You're better than that."

'_How did he notice?'_

The pair was sitting on one of the benches under the roof of the tea house, drinking their tea. Rain was pattering down on the sidewalk; but Sakura started off into the distance, watching the grey clouds cover the shining, smiling sun.

Sasuke followed her gaze and remembered...that day. That was the day when he lost everything. Everything that mattered to him. Everything that made him happy. His gaze lowered to Sakura. It seemed as if she was remembering something as well. Without thinking, he went to grab hold of her hands and gently squeezed it.

"H-huh?" Sakura turned around, surprised. She calmed down once she realized it was only Sasuke who holding her hand.

Sakura flushed, her face showing obvious evidence of a blush and looked back up to the sky, "You remember it, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied.

"If I could do one thing for you, I'd bring back your clan, Sasuke-kun."

"You shouldn't," Sasuke sighed as he spoke, "The Uchiha deserve to rest. It's my job now to restore my clan and start a new legacy."

Sakura turned around, "Sasuke-kun, I guess you might think that it reduced to a crush now that you've neglected me, but..." Sakura took a deep breath, "I want you to know that I love you no matter what. I don't care if you hate me, I just want you to know that." She finished with a smile.

Sasuke stared in disbelief, his eyes lowered, "It's getting late, we should head back." Sasuke changed the subject, "Besides, it pouring outside now."

Sasuke put the bill on the table, grabbed Sakura's hand, and left. "My house is closer, we'll go in there until the rain stops. I don't want you to catch a cold - it'll be a pain in the ass if you do."

"Yeah...I guess so…"

Not watching her step, Sakura slipped and fell forward, bringing Sasuke down with her. Rain pattered on her pained face. "O-ow, I think I twisted my ankle." Sakura said as she attempted to stand, only to fall flat on her face again.

Sasuke sighed and picked her up by the arm, "Get on my back," He said.

Sakura hesitated on whether or not she should take up his offer. Would he be uncomfortable? But then again, she was the one with the twisted ankle, so who else would carry her? But she climbed on his back and snuggled her face between his neck and shoulder, "Okay," She mumbled.

"Don't fall asleep, alright?"

"Y-yeah…"

The whole time, Sasuke was in thought. 'I need weaken this bond,' He thought, 'I can't fall in love and afford to lose everything again. Wait-what the hell? I'm not in love. I'm not in love.'

Sasuke stopped in front of his small house and opened the door, quiet the whole time. "Sakura, we're in." He said as he nudged her.

Sakura didn't reply, as she had fallen asleep before they arrived at his house. Sasuke sighed as he lay her down on his large bed and started to get out some dry clothes. Didn't he tell her to refrain from falling asleep? He decided to give Sakura one of his old sweaters. He started to shake her shoulder, "Sakura, Sakura get changed,." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura's eyes opened as she stretched. "Here you go," Sasuke said as he handed her his shirt, "Get changed. Wear these until the rain stops." He repeated.

Sakura gratefully took the shirt and walked to the bathroom to get changed. "I'll be out soon. Are you sure I can wear this?"

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have given them to you."

"Right, I'll be out soon."

Sasuke sighed and changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants. 'Today...today was good. These days don't come that often I supposed.' He thought.

Just as fast as the Uchiha walked into his thoughts, Sakura walked out of the bathroom in the large sweatshirt Sasuke had lent her. It came down to about 4 inches above her knees. She continued to fist and knead at the bottom of the shirt under Sasuke's gaze, "S-so how long should it be until the rain stops...?" Sakura asked.

He hated to admit it, but there was no chance she'd be able to return home that night. His second option? Have her sleep over, "You're gonna stay here for the night. It's pouring outside now and chances are you'll get soaked and catch an illness. Having you sick would only complicate things on missions." Sasuke admitted.

Sakura froze. Was she really going to stay overnight with Uchiha Sasuke? THE Uchiha Sasuke? What if something happened? She had been told that she snores in her sleep. But...where would she sleep? "Where am I gonna sleep, Sasuke-kun? My parents are probably worried about me by now."

"They'll be even more worried if you catch pneumonia. You're staying here for the night."

"...then where am I sleeping?" Sakura repeated.

Sasuke patted the bed, "Here." He said.

"Well, where are you gonna sleep?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke held back a smirk,"Here," He said, patting the other side of the bed.

Sakura blushed, "Oh-uh yeah."

Sasuke chuckled, "You suck at portraying Hinata, you know that?"

Sakura's face beamed red, "I-I am NOT trying to portray Hinata! I'm just tired and nervous, that's all. I mean I've never slept in the same bed as anyone before." Sakura explained, her voice lowering.

"Hmp, it's not that much of a big deal, Sakura. It's not any more different than snuggling with your cat when you go to sleep." Sasuke stated.

"I-I know, I know...but still I mean well I've never slept in the same bed as a GUY befo-"

"Isn't your cat a guy?" Sasuke cut her off.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you know what I mean, Sasuke-ku-"

"I DON'T know what you mean." Sasuke cut her off again as he stood up a walked toward her.

Sakura started to back away each time Sasuke took a step toward her, "Sasuke-kun, it's o-okay I can sleep with you. I was just-"

"Don't-say-any-thing." Sasuke smirked once Sakura's back hit a wall.

"Sasu-"

"Shhh," Sasuke whispered as he leaned in for a quick peck. What did he just do?

His lips only lingered over Sakura's for a split second before he pulled away with a smirk. Sakura just stayed there, completely unmoving, and shocked, not knowing what just happened. 'I gotta be dreaming. He wouldn't do this. This kind of stuff doesn't happen. I'm imagining things - I HAVE to be!' She thought.

"Sakura, what are you waiting for?" Sasuke asked from the bed, "It's time to sleep."

'When did he get over there?' But Sakura could only nervously nod, "Uh-uh huh..."


	2. Confused

**Chapter Two: Confused**

Sun shined through the closed curtains, almost as if it was calling for the sleeping pair to awake. Sakura opened her eyes and flexed her arms, "Mmmmnnnhhh," Sakura yawned.

Something next to her moved, turning to its side. "Mmmhhnn, Miyuki?" Sakura asked as she put her arm around it, "How's my favorite kitty?"

"You have a MALE cat named Miyuki?" The thing said.

Sakura's eyes shot open as she remembered what happened the previous night. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?" Said Sasuke replied.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Sakura asked, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"I. Live. Here." Sasuke replied.

Sakura's face turned red, "Oh, um right, got it." Sakura said as she sat up on her knees and yawned, her short pink hair messy.

"Hmp," Sasuke grinned as he sat up, kissed her cheek, and walked to the bathroom, "I'm going to get dressed now. Your clothes are on the table over there," The Uchiha stated before entering his bathroom.

All Sakura could do was stare. 'What's wrong with him?' Sakura thought, 'Is he trying to tease me or something? He's probably just mocking me after I took my sweet, valuable time to confess to him! Yeah, that's right! But what if he did change? Damn it, why am I thinking so much?'

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom only to be tackled by Sakura, "Okay Sasuke-kun, what's your deal?! Why are you kissing me like I'm the love of your life! Something's up and I DEMAND to know!" Sakura shouted in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke just stared at Sakura, completely emotionless, "Sakura, I-hope...you k-know that your knee is-is on-my crotch," Sasuke mumbled with a pained face, "Get-off now."

Sakura only pushed her knee harder in, "Gaaahhh, DAMN IT! Sakura, get off!" Sasuke cried out in pain.

"No! I want to know why you're so nice to me all of a sudden!"

"I'm nice to you because I don't hate you!"

"Oh really? So I'm guessing you go around and kiss Naruto and Kakashi too?"

"What? No, of course not! Why does every woman have to assume the worst of things? What, are you on your period or something?"

"That's not the problem!"

"Then what is?"

"You're kissing me all of a sudden!"

"I'm giving you what you want."

"Oh so you secretly hate me, is that it?"

"Where the hell did THAT come from?"

Sakura's eyes lowered, "I'm tired okay? I'm just worn out from the mission...I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have let this happen..." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Forget that anything happened yesterday and today, okay?" Sasuke said.

"Why...?" Sakura questioned.

"Forget it, forget it. All of this shouldn't have happened anyway. Get dressed and leave, my head hurts." Sasuke said.

"Wh-what do you mean? After we spent a whole day together, you wanna forget it all?!" Sakura questioned.

"So you insist on starting this bullshit again then, huh?"

"What? Now you're the one being unreasonable!"

Sasuke looked down "My head hurts, Sakura. Don't shout. Just leave okay?"

"No! What is it with you-"

"MY HEAD HURTS, SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted as he held his head.

It was true, his head was starting to hurt. There was a throbbing pain in the middle of his brain that he just couldn't rid of. Sasuke head felt like it was spinning, hallucinating, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Sasuke...kun?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Just-just leave..." Sasuke mumbled as he fell forward, only to be caught by Sakura, right before he passed out.

"_M-mother, FATHER!"_

"_When your father and I are alone, all he ever talks about is you!"_

"_Itachi did this all just to protect his little brother."_

"_Itachi had to endure this pain, so he could let you kill him!"_

"_I'm sorry Sasuke, but there won't be a next time..."_

"_Bring back my mother, my father, Itachi, my clan, THEN I'LL STOP!"_

"_No matter what decisions you make. I will always love you."_

Sasuke shot up in bed in a cold sweat, panting, trying to catch his breath, "What, what the hell?" Sasuke mumbled.

A reassuring hand stroked his back and lay him back down on his mattress. "Everything's fine, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she embraced him.

"Why is this always happening?" Sasuke mumbled, "This can't happen again. I can't experience the same thing for the third time, I've already lost too much..."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"I can't fall in love, Sakura. I can't, I just CAN'T! I've experienced too much trauma in the past years. I can't afford to lose more." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke-kun, how do you know that you'll lose me if we fall in love...? You'll never know unless you try." Sakura stated.

"I don't fall for someone easily. Why am I getting so attached to you?" The Uchiha buried his face in his curle fists, "I can't take this chance."

"But you can, Sasuke-kun. Your heart will be no good if you don't use it."

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know. I just don't know this." Just as he finished his sentence, Sasuke's stomach made a sound. There was a long silence before Sakura spoke, "Um, what was that?"

"I'm hungry," Sasuke sighed.


	3. Holidays

**Chapter Three: Holidays**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as she ran up to the said Uchiha, "Guess what?"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nooo, guess." Sakura teased as she smiled.

"Um," Sasuke said, scratching his head, "it's fall...?"

"Yes, and?"

"It's cold?"

"AND?"

"Halloween's coming up...?"

"Bingo!" Sakura admitted.

"Yeah, it's Halloween. So what?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm, well I kinda wanted to ask if you wanted to dress up with me?" Sakura asked.

"I don't dress up," Sasuke stated bluntly, "And neither should you."

"S-sorry." Sakura asked.

"Stop with the apologies. Who were you planning on dressing up as anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I wanted to dress up as a one of those kitsune things. You know the ones you see in anime?" Sakura asked.

"Sure I guess. I don't watch TV all that often. But hope you have fun at least."

"Aww thanks!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed hold of his hand and hugged him.

"Maybe it is okay to fall in love..." He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

That night, Sasuke lay down on his bed, completely dazed about his decisions. 'This is so new,' He thought, 'Does Sakura truly love me...or is it just pity? This is so stressful. I just came back to Konoha, can't I get a break from these chicks for once. I just don't know if I can return the feeling for her...'

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

"_Sasuke-kun..." Whispered a weak voice._

"_Sakura...!" Sasuke exclaimed, "Why the hell are you bleeding? What happened?"_

_Sakura's entire body was bleeding as she cried and sobbed, "Sa-su-ke-kun," Sakura said as she reached up to caress his cheek, "P-please live...you deserve it. Y-you need to restore your clan, Sasuke-kun...please-don't cry..." Sakura's eyes went dull as she lost life..._

"_Damn it, Sakura! You idiot, don't you dare die on me! What happened? Who did this?" His voice cracked._

"_You did. You ruin everything. Don't you realize? You come from a cursed clan. There's no way you can form a bond with someone without hurting them…" Said a familiar voice._

"_Wh-who are you?"_

"_You. I am you…"_

Sasuke shot up in his bed, panting in a cold sweat. He was shaking all over, he couldn't stop seeing blood all over his walls, and Sakura's screams of pain. Sasuke felt a burning in his throat as he rushed to the bathroom to get it all out. All he could do at the moment was vomit, helplessly do it over and over until there's nothing more to empty from his body. His knees felt heavy, losing consciousness again as he collapsed to the side, hitting his head on the side of the bathtub, knocking him out. Blood dripped down from the side of his head, dirtying the bathroom appliance.

But it wasn't long until the sun shined through the curtains, waking up the injured Uchiha boy, "Uggnnnmmhh," Sasuke moaned in pained, "What the hell happened?" He asked himself as he held his head.

Just then there was a sound, a very loud knocking sound. The Uchiha shakily stood up, flushed the toilet, and went to answer the door, "Hi Sas-" Sakura, who was at the door, paused as she saw the side of his bleeding head, "Oh Sasuke-kun, what happened!?" Sakura exclaimed, worried.

Sasuke held his head in confusion when he felt something warm and sticky, blood. Sasuke gulped, as he remembered the night before, "I was training last night. I'm fine" Sauke said.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, and I just had a nightmare last night...that's all." Sasuke muttered, "I just need to sleep more.."

"But Sasuke-kun, your head's bleeding. Come on, let me in so I can clean you up." Sakura stated as she walked into Sasuke's home.

"I swear I'm fine!"

"So that's what happened, huh?" Sakura asked after Sasuke explained his dream to her, "Well, don't worry Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled as she finished wrapping bandages around Sasuke's head, "I won't die." She said with a smile.

"How do you know that?"

"I...just do."

"Sakura," Sasuke wrapped his arms around the 5th Hokage's apprentice, "Thanks for caring…"

"Please don't just use me. I love you, but I don't want you to do this because you feel pity for me."

At last Sasuke finally gave in. He couldn't help but love again, it was so hard not to resist. He rested his forehead against hers and spoke, "I don't know how I'm feeling right now...but I'm starting to believe that I can love again..."

Sakura smirked, "So are you saying that you love me?"

Sasuke smirked as well, "Don't put words in my mouth, I never said that. How do you know I'm not in love with that chair across my room?"

Sakura gently pushed him, "Oh, shut up!" She teased, "I know you love me." She giggled as she sat over him.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned.

"Really." Sakura confirmed as she leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Kakashi "Hey Sasuke, sorry for barging in, bu-" Kakashi froze along with Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi crossed his arms while his student bumped into his back, "Well that does explain quite a bit." The masked ninja commented,

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Why'd you just ignore me like tha-?" Naruto stopped.

"Uhh, what are you…? Did we just interrupt something? Perhaps engaging in some creative activities might I say?" Naruto snickered after his comment, only to be knocked in the head with a giant pillow.

"NARUTO!"


	4. Dreadful Memories

**Chapter Four: Dreadful Memories**

"What the hell are you doing here, Dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well Teme, I was following Kakashi-sensei, cause I needed to know when we would start going on missions again. I'm sick of just stayin' around here...but, I guess this is better than the answer I desired!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, "What are you...doing here?'

Kakashi only crossed his arms over his chest tighter and sighed, "Well, I was searching for you, since your parents were both worried. You never came home the other night," Kakashi stated, "But I guess I found you now. So what's going on? Are you two going out now or what?"

Sasuke sighed, "N-no. It's not like that."

"Then why were you kissing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Can't I just ask my students how they're doing for once? We never get to see each other that often anymore unless it's a mission."

"Yeah, get a room you two!" Naruto exclaimed, "I don't have time to see you two making out!"

"We HAVE a room, Dobe!" Sasuke shouted, "and we're in it right now!"

Naruto raised his hands in a protective manner, "Whoa, Teme! Don't get your panties-boxers in a whad!"

"I don't have time for this crap. Just leave. Next time knock, go it?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Naruto spoke, "Of course Teme, you could have been doing something else with her. I understand that."

"Please just tell them to go away. Also at least have the decency to lock the door. You know how Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are."

"Go away!"

Sakura slapped Sasuke's shoulder, "I could've done that! Why don't you actually use your true anger for once in your lifetime!"

"Okay, I'm leaving right now. Just tell me when Sakura gets pregnant so I can go tell on her, okay, Teme?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Very funny - but unlike you, I'm not some horny pervert." Sasuke replied, "Get. Out. Now. You. Too. Kakashi."

"Geez Teme. Lighten up for once!"

Kakashi sighed, "Well I suppose it's best that I just respect your wishes. I'll inform Sakura's parents that she's alright."

Sakura sighed, "Thanks. I swear those two can annoy me so much sometimes."

"Agreed. Why else do you think I constantly keep to myself?"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, but don't be so anti-social all the time! You never talk to us."

"I'm talking to you right now."

"Whatever."

'I will never understand females...'


	5. An Unknown Talent

**Chapter Five: An Unknown Talent**

Sasuke kept his pencil in-between his index and ring finger as he continued to play with it. He stared down at the picture he drew: a school girl carrying a purse. The portions were flawless and the eyes were perfectly lined up. Sasuke sighed, put down his pencil, and picked up his pen, an inking pen to be specific.

He continued to check for any errors before he started inking. Sasuke was always careful when it came to his art, he was much of a perfectionist, which wasn't unusual for an Uchiha since they all wanted everything to look presentable. Still, whenever it came to art, he would remember his father's disapproval.

Fugaku always told little Sasuke that he wasn't to draw because of school and training. It was true that Sasuke always did train, but when no one was looking he would draw. Sasuke was often stressed when it came to home work and training, but yet drawing calmed him down. He felt like he could escape to his own little world any time he wanted. But his parents couldn't know what he did in his spare time, because every time there would be a lecture whenever he was caught. It was a fact that none of the Uchiha ever did draw or believe in creativity. All of his art was self taught and he never used any books or took any classes.

Sasuke decided to save his picture for the next day, and put it in a folder with all his previous art he had worked on since he was even a mere child. Rubbing his eyes, Sasuke yawned, standing up from his chair. The Uchiha walked to his bed and laid down, not worrying about pulling the sheets over his body and fell into a deep sleep.

"Sakura, honey!" Sakura's mother, Mebuki called as she walked upstairs to Sakura's room, "I'm sorry for waking you but, I need some help with the dishes. Could you help me, sweetheart?"

Sakura was on her bed as she dazed out, staring at the ceiling, "Uggghhhh…" Sakura asked, still staring up, as if she were in a trance. From her expression, it seemed that she wasn't in a negative daze. Instead, more of a positive daze as if she was in a blissful dream.

"Honey? Are you okay, blossom?" Mebuki asked, worried.

"Mother, please don't call me that." Sakura sighed.

"Why the attitude dear? Is it that time of the month again?"

"You're the second person who asked me that!"

"Well you have been a bit moody lately."

"Mom I'm always like that."

"Anyway, how are things going with Sasuke-kun? Is he treating you right?" Mebuki asked her daughter.

"Mom! Of course he's treating me right! He's almost...experienced. Like-he knows how to treat a girl. But he's still kinda ignorant. Not to mention he's been having major headaches lately too."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"Well, I mean one time the side of his head was bleeding when I greeted him at his house. It seemed as if he had just woken up. He told me that he passed out, plus I see him cry in his sleep. I'm worried, mom." Sakura said.

Mebuki sighed, "Well, the Uchiha clan is gone now. And he's probably still broken that such an event occurred. He may be dreaming about his past. Just give him some time, Sakura. He needs time until he can fully recover."

"But, why is he taking so long, mom? It's been years! How can he not be over it by now?!" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, how would you feel if you lost everything that mattered to you?! What if Sasuke died when you were visiting him one day?"

Sakura's eyes lowered, "I...wouldn't ever get over it. I think I would cry every night for the rest of my life..."

"See? He's depressed, the least you could do for him is to give him comfort and support. Trust me sweetheart, he'll really appreciate it."

Sakura, still not convinced, finally gave in, "Alright, mom. Thanks, I love you."

Mebuki smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead, "You're welcome, sweetheart. Now come, go help me with the dishes."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever."

"Teenagers..." Mebuki muttered under her breath.

Scrunched eyes opened to the bright sunlight glistening through the semi-opened curtains. The half-asleep Uchiha yawned and sat up. He continued to rub his eyes and stare ahead, glaring at the curtains, 'Damn it, why did you have to wake me up? I was actually getting a good night sleep for once...' Sasuke thought as he held his head, "Damn it, it still hurts like hell!" Sasuke muttered.

With great difficulty, Sasuke stood up on wobbly legs and walked to the bathroom prepare for the day.

"Hey! HEY! Kakashi-sensei, so when ARE we going back on missions? I'm sick and tired of seeing Sasuke and Sakura make-out all the time!" An annoyed Naruto exclaimed to his now troubled teacher.

Kakashi sighed, "Well Naruto, for one thing, Sasuke and Sakura don't make-out. Trust me, I would know. Anyw-"

"Wait a minute! YOU would know? This is interesting Kakashi-sensei, tell me more." Naruto stated as he stroked his own chin as if he owned a beard.

"Sasuke isn't that anxious to restore his clan. He wouldn't advance too quickly on her."

"How do YOU know that."

"I know my students very well Naruto. As for the missio-"

"Are you suuuureee?"

"Screw it. If you're so anxious on finding out their relationship, do it by yourself."

"Hehe okay."

"I worry about you, Naruto"

"Who doesn't?"

Tap Tap-

Sasuke continued tapping his pencil as he debated what color the hair should be on his drawing. He sighed and started to shade the drawing, "At least it's better than ruining the picture with color." Sasuke smirked.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in, Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"Sasuke-kun? How did you know it was me?" Sakura asked as she opened the door.

Sasuke only chuckled, "Tch, it's common sense." He stated.

Sakura crossed her arms, walking toward Sasuke, "Sooo, what are you doing?" She asked.

Sasuke quickly covered his drawings, "Nothing..." He said.

"You know, nothing IS something." Sakura giggled as she uncovered Sasuke's hands from his drawings. "Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you drew! Wow that's amazing, I never knew you could draw so well! Do you...take requests?" Sakura blushed.

"Not really often. I'm not that open about drawing for people. But I suppose."

"I didn't know the Uchiha family has a creative side!" Sakura exclaimed.

"They don't. I wasn't allowed to draw when I had my family. I dunno why, but they just didn't promote it." Sasuke replied.

"Really? Well art isn't something you should be ashamed of. I really like your art, you should try entering a contest sometime, I bet you'd win first place." Sakura stated.

Sasuke gently smiled, "You really think so, huh?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around him and embraced, "Please, just let me comfort you..."

'Why this again? It's like I'm a magnet - she won't leave me alone...' The Uchiha thought, 'But I can't fall in love, never again…"


End file.
